


I love you for Eternity

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Malec, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst and Feels, Back to Kingdom, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Feels, M/M, Malec, Middle Ages, Prince Magnus, Protective Magnus Bane, Servant Alec, Shadowhunter AU, Sweet, Torture, Violence, Where Boys love was forbidden, angsty, but will have a happy ending, major chracter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Alec was tortured to death by the King Asmodeus. for being in love with his son. Alec was a battle strategist in a kingdom and Magnus was the prince. The King had forbidden their love and tortured Alec Lightwood. What will happened to them?And perhaps, they might meet again.





	1. Days of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> That's where I couldn't shake a scene of a drama in my head and I always dream liek what if it were Malec. :')))
> 
> I had just decided to make it two chapter fic. I hope you like it. It kinda breaks my heart to write this but I am so glad I did and I love the result. :')))
> 
> Do comment so let me know about your thoughts.

Another slash of cane-

Alexander Lightwood gritted his teeth as he bare down the pain. Tears falling down from his eyes due to the pain and he felt the whip just tore his back again. His name was Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a Royal servant, a battle strategist of the King and now he was being punished by being accused of treason with his wrists chained up, being caned for how many times he couldn’t remembered and drenched in water when he passed out from the pain.

Another slash-

Blood splattered from his back and he let out a groan since he couldn’t keep his voice down anymore. The whip just tore out the place of his back where he was already hit and it had worsened already-torn and bloody wound. He tried to breathe but it was getting hard to. His ribs cage hurt so much every time his lungs enlarged in inhalation the air.

Another slash-

Alexander screamed out loud. He felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Kill me. He prayed in his head. But no, he didn’t want to die yet. He wanted to see Magnus. The sweet and colourful man of his life. His golden sun-kissed skin and his gold-green mesmerizing eyes.. The kind and gentle lover he was.. The thought of him had pulled him back from his death wish a little. He still wanted to see the man!

Another slash and his world blacked out completely.

“That’d make 60 strokes of cane, Your Highness.” One servant informed the King, Asmodeus, who was enjoying his caning torture. Asmodesu licked his lips with a smile as he enjoyed that. “He looked like he had passed out. My.. my.. Strategist.. Always theories and unrealist thoughts in their head.  Couldn’t even take some caning.” He smirked in success. “That’s disappointing! I thought he would be able to take more, especially when he dares to seduce a prince.”

“Take him away-

“ALEXANDER!!!” Everyone turned their head to the entrance. Prince Magnus was standing there in complete shocked face with a face pale. He looked murderous and devil like they could see the anger flaming out on his body. He rushed to the prisoner until he was stopped by two guards. Magnus glared at them and stabbed one in the chest with a small dagger he was carrying. The guard couldn’t even say a word but slumped on the ground with his life leaving the body. He looked at the remaining one with a cold challenging look if he wanted to try him. The guard dropped his sword and back away, shaken from the Prince’s wrath.

Magnus reached to Alec to break him free of the ropes tying him up and put his one hand on his back and the other one under his knees to carry his Alexander. Alexander was unconscious in his arms, his back bleeding from the cuts and purple shaded wounds on his back. It had pained Magnus to see his lover tortured into this weaken and bloody mess stage and made his blood boiled with anger.

“YOU! YOU DID THIS!!” Magnus yelled at Asmodeus who was sadistically smiling on the throne. He glared at his father which was death sentence to anyone including him but he didn’t care anymore.

“He deserved it. Now you can be a great respectable king with a wife and offsprings. Wake up, Magnus. He made you funny and weak.” Asmodeus replied with a laugh.

“I will kil-…” Magnus was cut off by Catarina slapping him from stopping him from threatening the King and Ragnor just stood in front of him between their father and him, his beloved siblings. “Go. Take the boy out of here and call a physician for him, Magnus. Don’t be rude to father. Thank him for his kindness.” Princess Catarina turned to her younger brother and spoke calmly, trying to keep her voice normal. Their interference had stopped the fight of the King and the Prince since they couldn’t do anything anymore, The King couldn’t torture anyone in front of a princess and they had stopped Magnus from talking back and threatening to the King.

Magnus stopped arguing, turning his back to the entrance while he carried his lover to his place, to check him up and heal him. His lover needed help and a physician as soon as possible, he had to run away from this place. As he passed through the crowd, his jaws were clinched with his eyes fuming up in anger and no one had dared to look at the prince. Magnus carried Alec out of the Palace prison as he headed to his mansion. On the way, he couldn’t help his tears falling down anymore. He was weak. He was powerless to stop Alec from getting arrested. He came by as soon as he could when he heard him being tortured by the King. As a Prince, he was not used to feeling powerlessness. He hated the King, and himself. Magnus bit his lips as he ran to the Palace, screaming for a physician as he walked into his mansion.

 

 

***

 

 

The mansion of Magnus was very busy at one evening where the prince walked in carrying his pale and bloody lover, screaming for everyone and a physician. The prince was fuming and no one dared to make a sound as they could only do what they had to and needed to. Magnus sat on a chair, while he waited outside of the room after he had laid down his lover on his bed and the physician and his assistants began to cure him. Magnus felt enough of the King doing whatever he wanted to do in his life. He had enough of his father. He didn’t want to be a prince anymore if it meant his lover would have to suffer. He didn’t ask to be born as a prince.

Just the thought of Asmodeus had angered him that he threw away all the glasses and tablewares on the table. The female servants let out a scared noise and backed away. He sat back down, holding his head in his hands and started clinching on his hair. He felt like he was going crazy.

His siblings later came by to his mansion in a hurry. “We have kinda coaxed him into letting go about this matter. H-How is Alexander?”

“Inside. I have not heard anything yet.” Magnus replied to them in gritted teeth glaring at the room. They sat down near him silently, knowing how their youngest brother can be so stubborn. The physicians came out of the room, being shocked by the sight of all three princes and princess. He was on his knees before he could speak a word.

“How is he?” Magnus asked hastily.

“Not good.. You have to forgive me, Your Highness..  I am afraid the damage on his body was far too much for him to endure.”

Magnus slumped back to his chair again, with his mouth open and his eyes unfocused. The physician was blabbering something.. He couldn’t hear. Ragor had a shocked expression and Catarina covered her mouth with her hands in shock... His siblings were talking to the physician and he could see them sighed.  

_The cane had damaged his ribs?_

_Couldn’t survive the night?_  

He couldn't hear them anymore. He rushed back to his room where his Alexander was sleeping peacefully. He could see his chest raising and falling as he breathed.

“Oh, love..” Magnus grabbed onto his weak pale hand in his hands gently and pulled it close to his heart. He felt the tears rolling down on his cheek and couldn't hold out anymore. He sobbed and begged his beautiful and gentle lover... “Please.. please wake up..”

He kept his hands to his chest occasionally checking his pulse and breaths.. Soon enough, he saw those Alexander’s wide and soft hazel eyes flickering and starting to wake up. Magnus was eager for it with continuous kisses on his palm, encouraging him to wake.

“Hey, Darling. It-it’s me.. Magnus..” His voice was shaken, his eyes dead fixed on Alexander...

“hey..” The paler man replied softly on the bed, with a faint smile showing to see Magnus and he tried with all his strength to squeeze his lover’s hand as much as he cold. Magnus saw his attempted and chuckled in tears. He placed another kiss on his palm before he moved to his lips to press a soft kiss to his lips. Alexander looked at him weakly, reaching out to him and showing the place near him, gesturing him to come up beside him.

Magnus kicked off the shoes and his robe, coming up to the bed and helped Alexander up before he laid him back on his chest. The wounded man winced from the pain when his injured back touched on Magnus’s chest and inhaled a deep sigh just to cover it. It broke Magnus’s heart more…

“I’m sorry…” Magnus whispered to him as they laid together on the bed, Alexander resting on his chest. Magnus was gently brushing Alec’s soft raven hair with his fingers.

“hmm.. Don’t be.. You didn’t do it..” He got a quiet reply with his eyes meeting the round innocent hazel eyes. “I had not care about it anymore now that you are here.. and now that I get to see you..”

“Alexander…” Magnus whimpered.. “I will kill him. I will kill him to pay back for it.”

This time, he looked him up with worries. “You must promise me you will take care of yourself, and not to be hot-headed anymore.. I might not be able to look out for you in the future. Magnus, You must choose your path wisely. Use your witty skill on god use” Injured Alexander chuckled fondly, knowing his lover was not only attractive but also witty and cheeky.

“Oh, darling. Don’t.. You will look out for me. You are my handsome strategist. You will guide me through my life. We will rule the kingdom together.”

Magnus locked their hands together and snuggled to him closer. Alexander didn’t say anything but he just smiled, with a tear rolled down on his face. It was getting harder for him to breathe as every time he tried to breath, his chest hurt him so much that it began to choke him.  

“You are just tired. I- I brought the medicine. Darling, you just need to rest after you take them and you will feel better in the morning.. I- I will be here..” Magnus started to stammer.. which he had never.. Prince Magnus was never afraid and needn’t anything to worry about. Well, this time was different.. his one and only beloved was in life and death situation..

“Magnus, I love you..” Alexander whispered softly. “I have never regretted loving you, Magnus. I am so glad I met you.” Magnus listened to the words with tears rolling on his face. His hand was softly trailing along Alexander’s cheek. “Be happy..” he breathed in s he tried to contnue.. “Be kind.. Be the King you have always wanted, but be one which your people will be proud..” Magnus couldn’t hold out anymore. He sobbed on his lover’s shoulder.. he bit his lips so he wouldn’t make a sound but his body was trembling. “ Most importantly.. enjoy life, Magnus. I want you to move on afterward, if I die.. I want you to be happy” Alexander smiled sadly. “You will be a great King, Magnus. It is such a shame I won’t be able to see it.” His eyes were closing.. no matter how he tried. It was harder to breathe in more now too.. almost impossible..

“I love you so much, Alexander.” Magnus told him in his tears. Oh god, his hoarse crying voice had hurt him so much.. Prince Magnus had never cried in front of anyone.. “Will you remember me in our next life?” The prince’s question was hard to answer but almost like a pleading. Please.. Please.. Remember me, Alexander... my love…

“I don’t know, Magnus. Will you?” Alexander’s voice was softer... very quiet.. sleepy.. drowsy.. trying to pull his eyelids up. Magnus could merely hear it but he heard it well.

“I will. I will, Alexander. I will keep loving you even to the next life.” Magnus hugged his love tighter as if he was afraid of him slipping away from him arms, trying to keep the embrace gentle not to hurt him. He let of a cry voice in his sob, pleading Alexander to stay awake.. “Love, please.. please.. stay awake. Don’t leave me.”

Alexander let his tears fall down silently. He didn’t want to leave his lover. He didn’t want to be apart with him. He leaned on Magnus, spending his time close to Magnus as much as he could. “M’gs… love you.. “ He groaned from the pain.. He couldn’t fight anymore but let his eyelids close. “Please.. be happy..” Alexander sighed.. and his was silent.. quiet.. with the last breath left his body.     

Magnus tensed up. “Alexander.. ALEXANDER…” He tried to shake him gently. “Oh god, open up. Love, please please.. Open your eyes.. I am sorry.. I am so sorry for not being there. I am begging you to wake up. Don’t leave me, Alexander. Don't you dare leaving me alone..” He kept on mumbling, turning his lover’s body toward him. He just looked like he was peacefully asleep, not waking up to him anymore.

Magnus pulled him close to him and held him so tight as he cried. He couldn’t care about anymore anything. His lover was gone, his whole world had just crumbled.. He hugged him so tight, wondering if he had ever held him enough, if he had ever treasured him enough, if he had ever loved him enough for Alexander to know he was loved until the end and take his love to wherever he went to. Magnus cried his eyes out, with gritted teeth and holding his lover’s body in his hands and not letting go. His body started becoming cold.. and Magnus, with just a blank expression and unfocused eyes, just still held him in his hands.

 

 

 


	2. The Dawn will come~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just decided to make it two chapter because I don't want to disturb all the feels in the chapter 1~ ^^'  
> Enjoy~~
> 
> Do comment your thoughts! ♡♡

***

 

 

Alec woke up to the beeping sounds surrounding around him. He was jerked awake and the first sight was the white bright room he was in. _A Hospital..?_ He was confused since the last thing he had ever seen was the ancient looking room he was in.. with a man holding him in the bed.. where he felt like he was hurt, by some sort of ancient punishment.. There were significant differences between the current sight and the last scenario he had remembered, had confused him so much. He felt some doctors and nurses screaming around him, which hurt his ears and his head. He was dizzy and unable to response to anything. His throat was splitting dry with some kind of tube shoved down to his lungs from his throat.

He came back to his sense later.. and he could make out some words from the nurse trying to talk to him.. _A Car accident.… Hit and run.… He was out for a whole month?_  Alec tried to struggle from the bed but he felt he was chained to tubes and drips. It reminded him of the ropes he was chained to and scared him a little. He struggled to breathe in and the nurse added some injections into his IV drip. He was out like a candle again..

The next time he woke up, he felt he had more strength. The tube in his throat was clear and he had less machines on. They had replaced the oxygen tube in his throat to a nasal oxygen tube just placed across his nostrils and it was much comfortable than the previous tube. He was more collected and aware of surrounding. What he could make out from the hospital staffs explaining to him was he was hit by a car on his way to his sister from his job and was in a coma for a month. _Sister- Izzy..._ Oh god, he just remembered about Izzy. She must have been so worried.. He missed her.

Next 2/3 days later, he could see his sister rushing to him with teary eyes and pulled him into a hug. He held onto her tightly and they both just cried.. She said everything would be alright. His job had given him official leaves until he fully recovered and he was all covered by insurances but she was just glad he came back to her alive and well. The two siblings, who loved each others, cried together in each other arms. Izzy was so scared of losing him for a month and he- he had just came back from a whole different world- didn’t he?

It took him some time to recover. Another two months of staying in the hospital and monthly physical trainings and check-ups. One thing he couldn’t forget at all was that sweet caramel-skinned his past seemingly-lover. He couldn’t forget him. His words, his gorgeous face.. his touches.. Alec kept dreaming of him at nights and couldn’t shake him off his head. Alec tried to remember most of his face.. The soft mesmerizing gold-green eyes of his, rimmed with golden glittery kohls and golden eyeshadows, his soft breath-taking caramel skin, a bright and soft smile only belonged to him.. ALec took a deep breath. It was just too much for him to keep remembering someone of ancient past.. someone of his dream..

 

 

***

 

 

It was three months after his coma. He was back on his feet, back to his fashion magazine editor job and back to the active life again. He still couldn’t shake that handsome sweet sun-kissed skin man. Alec sighed as he prepared for the party which his sister invited him. It was a grand high end party with people of their working field, fashion industry and Izzy got them a ticket each, telling them to dress to impress. Alec prepared his black stylish blazer which enhanced his tall and lean build with a soft flower printed designer shirt two button opened up and a fitted designer made black pant. He pushed up his hair with some gel in his palm and looked at his reflection in the mirror. “ _Looks good.”_ He smiled to himself. He grabbed his steel walking stick which supported him in his walking to be stable from his operated leg in the accident. He wouldn’t need it anytime soon, from what the doctors said.

Alec sighed as he reached the party. It was very crowded, with flashlights and disco music and everyone just walking to and fro everywhere. He was trying to find a place where he could reside peacefully without anyone bumping into him or onto his leg. He had already met with Izzy and her fashion models friends and it was kinda annoying how noisy those girls could be that he had to roll his eyes. Izzy warned him about there was some big-shot of high end fashion industry had joined the part before she left to dance and Alec just told them to enjoy the party and withdrew back as he found a seat in the corner. He took a glass of juice from the bar and headed to the spot until he heard someone called out his name loudly.

The voice was sweet and calming… It was powerful and mixed with emotions..  It was very familiar to him and such a music to his ears that got him emotional as soon as he heard it… Alec tensed up and stopped... not daring to turn around or look behind… he gulped…

“ALEXANDER...” He heard it again. This time... it was definitely clearer.. Alec turned around with his hands trembling..

_Magnus?_   _Is that you?_

He saw a man looking at him. He was an Asian man, tall and sweet caramel sun-kissed skinned with his mesmerizing gold-green eyes.. He was in subtle black coat decorated with glittery sequences and small golden chains , a dark red buttoned up shirt with a very low cut to his chest under it with a simple stylish black pant enhancing his god-damned long legs. His makeup was on point- his gold-green slanted eyes were perfectly rimmed with black kohl and his dark hair was spiked to style. Alec’s heart was beating faster.. He inhaled as the man in front had been matching with the man of his dreams…  As their eyes met, the other man gasped his mouth open and dropped the wine glass in his hand. Alec could see the warm-skinned man’s tear droplets rolling down his cheeks…

 

_“I have been looking for you all my lives, Love…..”_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, who knows Magnus had been looking for Alec how many lives of their? :')  
> He kept on finding him one life after another..
> 
> So thank you for reading til the end. I hope you will enjoy it. ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to make it one chapter fic and update the remaining scenes in this chapter. Brb, let me go crying. :')))  
> Btw, who knows Magnus had been looking for Alec how many lives of their? :')  
> He kept on finding him one life after another..
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love! (♥.♥ ) ~


End file.
